I want your being Your everything
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Rokuto likes Riku or Daisuke? oneshot


Title: I want your being... Your Everything

Anime/Manga D. N. Angel Rated: M Language: English Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Rokuto H., Daisuke N. Published: 05-25-15 Type: OneShot Written: 04-14-15

Summary: Rokuto likes Riku as well as Daisuke?

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel plots and characters but this modified plot.

PoV Daisuke Niwa

 _I opened my eyes and still feel sleepy looked around and I am still in our classroom, Risa and Riku are in front and they are sleeping too. I wonder if the class is over. Is it already after school? I gazed outside the classroom window and saw students leaving the campus._

 _Erm... Huh? What is could be... I was looking at something... and then... I can't seem to remember... It's no good. I'm still feeling sleepy. I can't function well at all. I touched my head almost fall sleep at my table._

 _That's right... Dark was saying something... He was stopping me, and then... But, I can't hear him in my head anymore..._

"Daisuke~" _a red head like me guy approached me and leaned on a nearby chair._

"You're finallly awake." _He said but I don't know him..._

"You were sleeping so well. That I didn't have a chance to wake you up."

"You were really sleeping soundly" _Who is he?_

"Say... Daisuke, You wanna stop somewhere on the way home?" He asked now lying on the table almost sitting on it, which is forbidden in school.

"Uh. Erm.. I'm sorry"

"Just who are you?" I asked not remembering anything from this guy.

"What Are You Saying!? What's the matter?"

"IIT'S ME me!" Then I just stared on his ruby eyes as he tried to explain himself.

"Rokuto.. It's Rokuto, Rokuto Hasumi!" Oh that's right. I do know him.

"Rokuto-kun" I do know him.

"Hey what's with the kun!?... That's not cool.!." He grabbed my shoulders and almost lean on me.

"You just always say Rokuto !"

"What?! Really?" I asked.

"Ro...Rokuto Is that okay?" Was I all can do to respond. I looked him in the eyes.

"Really, what's up? You sleep to much that your're spacing out?" He said to me, his face is now more serious than before.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me..." I touched my head again, I think I have a incomplete sleep that it gives me a headache.

"What's up?" He said, looks worried about me.

"Somehow, I feel really tired."

"You gonna be okay like that?" He asked, looking straight in my eyes.

"Today's... that. Dark." He said and but a finger to his mouth like saying to be quiet.. Shh..

"What! What?!" How does he know about Dark and... I got shocked.

"It's okay I'll protect our secret. Were buddies aren't we" He said smiling maliously.

"You're important to me" He directed his finger to me. He's smirking. I think I blushed on that statement, even if I don't know what it means.

Then...

I noticed Riku is going near were we are and just like as I thought she just woken up, while Risa is still asleep. Then, Riku san carried her little sister and said. "See you tomorrow Niwa-kun, Hasumi-kun!" Then I looked at Rokuto he is blushing and I think thinking of something. Wha~!

"Huh?" I think he's..

"Rokuto..?" …

"Don't tell me...about"

"Don't get to ahead of me!" He argued, he is thinking about Riku-san.

"eh?!"

"I'm going to invite Riku-san to the dance!.. I've decided it!" He clenched his fists while blushing about what he's saying.

"We'll have a match, fair and square!"

"Just as I though!" I see.. blushing too.. closed my eyes.

"ROKUTO ALSO LIKES RIKU-SAN!"

"But... B-But!"

"Riku-san and I are... openly.. erm... date..." I almost frantically shouted.

"Dating... or something like that..."

"Quit being so delusional! We're about 50-50!" I opened my eyes wide.

"I will become Riku-san's chosen boyfriend!" Shouting.

"Rather than being disliked, Iim in the lead!" Delusional?

About Riku and I going out... It's a delusion?! Everything is just a delusion of mine?!...

"Aargh- don't tell me that I'm being a pervert!" I shouted, almost going to explode.

"No... but." I heard him spoke.

"Well when I think about it.

"It's time... Hey.. Hey!"

"HE-EY Daisuke!"

"Eh?"

"I understand how you feel." He spoke while putting his hand in his pants and smiling.

"It would be great if something like this happens right?"

"I know you like Riku-san too." I blushed.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well then... how did you...come to like Riku-san?" I asked him.

"Hmmm... How can I say this... I guess I could say... She's interesting...so" he answered back.

"She's interesting?" I didn't get what he meant...

"Well! Whatever! Talking about something like that is awkward!" He shouted back at me.

"Well. I'm going to ask her!" He turned to me back and prepared to leave.

"And.. Without stealing your chance.. You go ask her too." He said, I can feel that he is smirking.

"Wha!~ What? I have to do so too?!" I blushed upon hearing that.

"There's no way I could do something like... that's... erm.." He walked away.

"Is that...? Hiwatari-kun?.. Who is it? That's" I feel sleepy again but tired as well.

"...oh... I wonder who he is... Huh?.. how strange.." then

He punched me in the head, where did he came from... I saw him walking away. "Don't fall asleep." He shouted after punching me.

"Oww! It hurts!"

"That's right.. I remember now, Rokuto and I are... Best friends and Rivals" I think he jugged up my memory.

"All right, I'm going home" He's running away now.

"Oh! Wait up. What? "I ran away too but didn't find him anywhere.

I went home alone I didn't got to find Rokuto. However my mind is still tired and my body is still feeling sleepy. After, that I went to my bedroom and began to think again about Rokuto and Riku and I and Riku. But I can't figure it out, and Dark. I can't hear his voice. I may not be able to transform? I my mind is scattered. So I need to stop thinking about all of it. Oh, right Rokuto and I are going to meet at 8pm on the Museum to find Dark. I've got to tell him that I can't transform to Dark anymore.

"You're late Daisuke! Let's go!"

"Wait, Rokuto this is strange... I can't hear... Dark's voice."

"You can't hear him?" 

"Yeah I can't hear him no matter how many times I call him"

"So... Let's goo this way..." Then we heard Riku's voice and a bushing of leaves. They spotted us.

"Hasumi-kun and Niwa-kun?"

"Ri-ri-riku-san?" He said.

"Harada san?" I said.

"Good evening!" He waved her hand at us, we blushed...

Then she asked if were here to see Dark because he's gonna steam another artwork. And we looked at each other. Rokuto and I What? Rokuto a while in the midst of a blush said that were not here for Dark butto promise to hang out. Then he attend to make our way out of that scene as the twins argued about Dark. Yeah why's Riku insterested in Dark?

Then I lost Rokuto, he's just running away but I can't find him. A police officer approached me and told me to leave the premises because Dark can show up any moment. I nodded and attemp my way in when I heard the crowd that Dark has appeared. It must be an impostor.

I disguised myself as one of the police officers and made my way then, I saw the impostor and he has the same dark feathers but it's not him. When I approached him I find my body felt tired again and almost I'm going to fall asleep. So I quickly dressed back to my clothes and went away from the Museum then I saw Rokuto approaching me, waving his hand.

" I found you Daisuke!"

"Rokuto"

"Look's like you're safe! Nice job phantom thief Dark!" He said to me there no people nearby so it's safe and if they heard it no one would believe.

"Oh... No...I... We got split up when we were getting away from the Harada's" I explained.

"I've been looking for you this entire time, I'm glad we were able to meetup." He explained.

"Hey... Rokuto... when we got split up we did you go?" I asked.

"Rokuto, I didn't stole it. I was me the entire time then I saw an impostor...!" I tied to explain but looks like he's going to laugh at me.

"Sounds like my usual excuses... Tell me more later"

"You must be tired so just.. sleep well. Good night Daisuke!"

"Goodnight Rokuto" We waved our hands and split again.

Azumano 2 Jr. High

It's definitely strange. Rokuto and I... Dark...

"I noticed Riku-san is carrying or pulling a garbage can." then...

"Riku-san... That looks kinda heavy..."

"Oh" What! 

"I'll carry this" Rokuto got first... I was too late. Rokuto got out he carried the garbage outside, maybe to ask Riku about that dance.

I really don't understand, what am I doing right now. I heard Rokuto spoke to Riku-san.

"If you don't mind... I'd like to go with you to the dance party."

No. NO WaY I bumped up with them, tripped the bushes. I igonred what he said..

"I... also have something to ask of you!.. I also... I want to go together!" I closed my eyes while blushing.

"I'm sorry Niwa-kun... I don't really know... I should probably go in order of who asked first?" She said.

"What? You're saying..." I sit into the ground, then she left. I stooped my head in an unknown feeling.

"Are you okay... Daisuke?" He sat into the ground too.

"Sorry about that..." Was all he said. Giving me a worried look.

"She said she'd go with who asked first? No way." She said.

"...It's fine.. Riku-san said you were a good guy... I'm counting on you" I said.

"But... perhaps the two of us are opposites." He said.

"What?... So... Perhaps, I was the other Daisuke?" I'm feeling sleepy again. If think I am. Rokuto and I have both Red hair, eyes, almost same height and body features.

"Hey, Daisuke If you don't feel well. I can carry you at home. I'm sure the teacher would understand..." He aasked me, I think im about to fall...

PoV Rokuto Hasumu

Daisuke fainted so.. I carried him 'till their house to his bedroom. Only one more thing and he's finally mine. _I want what's yours... Everything that's yours._ I layed him in his bed and locked the door to make sure no one would interfere with us, well in this world no one will.

I began to strip him and I 'till only boxers are left, we almost have the same characteristics so I will take him, switch place with him in the real world.

I felt that he's going to open his eyes.

"What... What ahppened." He began to look everywhere.

"Err..? Eh? Why am I only wearing this.." He's blushing of embarassment.

"You fell asleep, Daisuke and it's a bit hot in here so I thought to dress you that." I tried to wave an excuse.

"Oh, thank you Rokuto." He said, he's so naive. I think he's losing everything while I'm gaining his everything.

"Daisuke, don't worry about us and Riku" 

"I will take good care of her but you, your're not feeling well so let me try to remove your problem." I started to kiss him as our faces blush and I won the tounge dominance. "Wha~" I cut his words.

Then I felt that our members are growing. Then, "Daisuke, let it all out in me, in my mouth!" I commanded him. I started to remove my boxers as he removed his and I licked the tip of his shaft. Teasing him. Hearing him moan my name then I swallowed him. I heard a moan. "Mmm- Rokuto..so hot... good.. aaahhh.!" I began to suck slow at first but then I felt that this is my chance this is the last part so I can be finally be him. I can take his everything. I sucked harder and harder, as I pinch his nipples wanting for more. I felt and tasted a pre-cum in his tip but then I ignored it and just sucked and sucked.

"Ahhh... Rokuto.. I'm almost to... there" He moved blushing in embarrassment on what his best friend doing to him.

"No... umm... I'm gonna... ahh...! RO-KU-TO!" He moaned and I felt and tasted floods of his liquid. I swallowed it all and saw his hair became white in colour.

Then, my throbbing member, I let him touch it. "Daisuke can you..." I asked him.

He nodde and he touched it and starts to lick it. Bob it up and down almost making pre-cum. Then I asked to stop and let him suck my two fingers. Then I scissored it to his tight hole as I heard him wince in pain. He's still a virgin. I just smirked and started to find the spot. "Rokuto... I want you in me." He said, don't know what he's thinking but I think he snapped.

I slid my member into his hole and used some of his liquid as lubricant. Then we both moaned at the funny and great sensation. I pumped it up and down and he's crying because of pleasure or from the pain but I enjoying myselft so I just thrust and thrust. Till he moaned louder, it maybe because I hit his prostate then his member is stiff again also precumming. I moved faster and pounded on his prostate again. "Rokuto please don't stop... I'm again gonna... ahhh!" We reached our climax, I fill his hole and he shot jets of white liquid to my body. He passed out and I kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight Daisuke, you're finally mine." I pulled out and prepared to sleep with him.

 _I finally have your everything._ Of to sleep.


End file.
